Clannad: The Second Story R
by Meggido720
Summary: Clannad with a twist! Ichijo Fujihiro, a new character in the Clannad-verse! How will his presence affect the world around him? Only time will tell as the chapters evolve into this new version and the story unfolds to his tale. This is a remix of the original 'Second Story' and will be updated regularly. It will be bigger, better, and have brand new lines and scenes!
1. Chapter 1

CLANNAD

Second Story

**So this is something I've been wanting to do for a long time and I'm finally not lazy with it anymore. Its not professionally done and this is only my second Fic so just be warned. "The Second Story" Takes place one (1) year BEFORE the beginning of CLANNAD and I'm hoping to end it ****After**** the end of "After story" I will Do my best to Keep all characters in character. I want to make this one my own though so some story plots may be changed! The Original character was named using a random generator so don't hold it against me. Also I will be going along a "hybrid" story line in which the storyline of both the anime AND the visual novel will be intermixed. Let me know what you think please! Positive criticism please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim any rights of ownership to CLANNAD and CLANNAD: After story. This story is not and never will be intended to be produced to obtain monetary compensation. Please support your favorite series by legally purchasing the series and products.**

Chapter One:

'The Beginning'

This city, unchanging and stoic. A city that holds future promise and sadness. Also a city in which a great tale is beginning to unfold...

The air in the room is dark and cold filled with nothing but the slight breath of one figure. Breaking the silence an alarm began to sound. Rolling over and swatting it the figure climbed slowly out of bed.

"First day of the second year of high school huh? I _really_ don't want to go," The person sighed deeply stretching and standing up.

Standing about average height with deep green eyes and shoulder length brown hair slight muscular male build the person stood up. In the empty apartment he begins to get ready in his new school uniform.

A thin fog coats the air and surrounding scenery slowly giving way to the lazily rising sun. Students trudging forward on their way to school, some with weary eyes, some with bright eyes, fill the sidewalks up and down the streets, a sight that was all too familiar to him. The occasional glance shot in his direction was often quickly averted due to his reputation. There were few who wished to talk to him or even make eye contact, save for two individuals that is. His shirt was loosely buttoned and tie was sloppily tied around his neck. It was no wonder no one wanted to be associated with him with the way he looked.

"Oi! Fujihiro! You're up early today!" A voice called from behind.

Turning back to the voice a young man was walking slowly while waving lazily with a yawn. The blue hair was a dead giveaway as to who it was.

"Yo Okazaki, you're way earlier than usual as well. What wakes _you_ up this early?" Fujihiro questioned the slightly less sloppy dressed Okazaki.

"I don't know, I woke up early and I was bored so I left as soon as I could you know?" Okazaki responded while scratching his head and continuing his walk along side of Fujihiro.

"Its been a year already huh?" Fujihiro whimsically asked no one specifically.

"What are you talking about?" Okazaki asked looking slightly confused.

"Oh come on now, that's something I'd expect Sunohara to ask. A year since we started at this damned school, and thanks to old man Koumura, we met each other. Speaking of idiots, let's take bets on what time Sunohara is going to show up to class," Fujihiro Grinned.

"Well with it being the first day of the new school year I'm going to bet 300 yen on him not showing up until after lunch break," Okazaki Grinned back.

"I'll match you and I'm willing to bet he'll be there on time today," Fujihiro finished.

"What makes you so sure?" Okazaki asked.

"Oh, call it a hunch," Fujihiro Smiled darkly making Okazaki shudder slightly.

Meanwhile at the dormitories...

"DAMN YOU SUNOHARA!" Screamed an angry muscular man in a rugby outfit.

"WHAT? What did I do?" Sunohara questioned while panicking after just being woken up.

"What the HELL is THIS?" The angry young man threw a piece of paper at Sunohara.

Looking closely it was a rather insulting letter about the rugby player's mother and was finished with a signature that read '_Youhei Sunohara_'

"I didn't write this! I Swear! Its not even my handwriting!" Before Sunohara could say anything more the rugby player proceeded to 'lay waste' to Sunohara and slamming him on the floor only to be chased out by Misae.

"Gosh, what did you do to make him angry this time Sunohara?" Misae questioned as she brushed her hands together in a dusting fashion.

"I didn't do anything Misae-san! I swear!" Sunohara whined.

"Whatever, you'd best get ready for school anyways now that you're up," She finished walking off followed closely behind by a small orange striped cat.

Meanwhile...

"Man this stupid hill is so huge I'm not ready to walk up this damn thing," Fujihiro whined.

"Suck it up man we might as well get up there, maybe we'll even be able to get some shut eye once we get there," Okazaki retorted.

"Easy for you to say, we still have to find out what class we're in this year before we can do anything like that," Fujihiro responded.

"OI! Okazaki! Fujihiro!" An all too familiar voice shouted the pair's names as the blonde haired fool ran up to the pair.

"Pay up Okazaki," Fujihiro demanded with an out stretched hand.

"Wow, Sunohara you're up waaay early today," Okazaki said trying to divert attention towards Sunohara in an attempt to get out of the bet.

"Yeah, yeah, someone forged my signature on a note that was given to one of those damn rugby players and he flipped out on me. So I wasn't going to stick around there. Speaking of which, you're both early too," Sunohara responded.

"Well its a fresh year so we thought that maybe we'd try to be better students and better people in all," Okazaki said with a cheesy thumbs up.

After a moment of silence and odd stares exchanged between the three they all broke out in laughter. After maintaining composure they continued to walk up the hill. Coming upon the school there were tons of students flooding into and around the school. In front of the school there was a billboard with names and class assignments.

Looking to the board Fujihiro noticed that all three of them were grouped together in the same class.

"Hey look at that! We're all in class 2-C," Fujihiro said with a straighter than usual face.

"You don't look too excited about it," Okazaki pointed out.

"Its not the fact that we're in the same class together that gets me its the fact that another name on there doesn't make me too happy to see," Pointing to one name in particular that was right next to his own.

The name read Fujibayashi Kyou.

"What's wrong with her?" Sunohara asked.

"I was in class with her last year..," he trailed off beginning to rub his head as though it were struck by something.

"And? What about her? Is she one of your exes?" Sunohara egged on to get an answer.

"That's not it at all!" Fujihiro shouted gaining the attention of a few on lookers who quickly turned away. "Its just that she...well, you'll understand what I mean when you meet her," Fujihiro sighed.

The trio began walking to their first class. The bell had already begun to ring though they showed no interest in getting there by the last bell. Walking to the door getting ready to open it Fujihiro felt something was wrong.

"What's wrong Fuji?" Sunohara said as he stood right behind Fujihiro.

"Don't call me that," Fujihiro deadpanned. "Would you like to go first Sunohara? I have a feeling there is a beautiful girl just waiting for you behind this door," He finished.

"Would I ever!" Sunohara gleefully shouted and reached for the door.

Upon opening the door a female voice shouted.

"HEY YOU, YOU'Re LATE AGAIN!" Screamed A purple haired girl as she threw a rather heavy looking dictionary full force hitting Sunohara square in the face sending him flying.

"Huh? You're not Ichijo," she said after she realized she had hit the wrong target.

"Okazaki, Sunohara, meet Kyou Fujibayashi, the Class Rep," Ichijo Said holding his hand out in an introductory fashion.

"Uh, Nice throw. Nice to meet you too," Okazaki said with a slight bow.

"Thanks, but that still doesn't change the fact that you're late! Get in here and take a seat!" She demanded.

Obeying obediently all three of them followed and took the left rear three seats in the corner and class had commenced. It was decided in class that the representative would be Kyou, to which Ichijo grimaced. After class the three had started to walk out only to be stopped by none other than the purple haired foul, tempered vixen.

"Hey, you three, show up on time tomorrow or I'm gonna throw a bigger dictionary at you," Kyou said in a threatening tone.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say boss" Ichijo responded in a sarcastic tone which Kyou only responded with a rather evil looking glare.

"Man she is evil!" Sunohara said after confirming that they were a safe distance away.

"Yeah but she has her good qualities. And she has a twin sister though I've only met her once," Fujihiro responded.

"Twin sister you say?" Sunohara said rubbing his chin.

"Don't even think it, Kyou would probably literally kill you if you tried something like that. Trust me, I know," Fujihiro Shuddered.

"Yeah she doesn't seem like she's too stable of a person now that you mention it," Sunohara said in response to the shudder.

Before any of them knew it the air was filled with a thick killing intent. Slowly turning around to the source of the killing urge the three found very quickly where this intent was actually coming from. Kyou stood with a clenched fist as she stared down Sunohara with a glare that could kill.

"Unstable am I? I'll show you unstable" She finished as she reared back the clenched fist and thrust it forward connecting with Sunohara's face and, once again, sending him flying down the hall.

"Nice one Kyou, you got some pretty good distance with that one. Farther than you ever sent me. Have you been working on that straight punch? Or is it jus– " Before he could finish Ichijo was sent flying with the other hand though not near as far Sunohara.

Looking stunned Okazaki looking shocked slowly turned to face Kyou who had finally started to settle down and was beginning to turn when he began to talk.

"Fujibayashi was it? The name's Okazaki, Tomoya Okazaki," Tomoya asked asked as he introduced himself.

Getting a sour face Kyou proceeded to throw a dictionary which had appeared out of nowhere which Tomoya had promptly but just barely evade. Noticing that she had missed she followed up with a kick that would have landed on Tomoya's head had he not managed to evade the main force of the kick causing her to merely graze him.

"Hmph, you're not bad. Call me Kyou. Nice to meet ya," She said as she gracefully flipped her long silky hair and walked off.

Tomoya looked down to the two partially conscious guys lying on the floor from the impact and merely shook his head and left the school.

Getting up Ichijo shook off the headache that he had and looked around noticing neither Sunohara nor Tomoya were anywhere in sight.

_'Those guys left me behind. Oh well I'll get them back.'_ He thought to himself. Walking down the corridor and into the musical arts room he sat down quietly and picked up an acoustic guitar sitting in the corner.

"Its been a while hasn't it?" He asked as he looked to the guitar. "Too long if you ask me," He sighed.

"Its already been one year since I came to this school and nothing has changed has it?" He questioned as he began to tune the guitar.

After doing a few warm-up exercises he began to play a familiar song. One that he had known since birth though he could never remember exactly how or where he heard the song from but it was engraved in his memories. After he finished, he began his walk home staring to the sky wondering what tomorrow would bring. After undressing he slowly climbed into bed. Lying in bed he looked around at the small empty apartment and then to the ceiling, he began remembering his past before blissfully fading to sleep.

Three months later...

Arriving to class late as usual, Ichijo quietly snuck in so as the teacher and Kyou would not notice him. It was already and hour before lunch period. It is a few days before summer vacation.

"Nice of you to join us Fujihiro-kun," The teacher stated loudly enough for the entire class to hear.

Crap, he was caught and now received a rather vicious death glare from Kyou. Over the past three months Kyou had begun to mellow out to the point where she wasn't beating the 'idiotic trio' as she put it, but was still throwing dictionaries full force towards them, though other than Sunohara, who had continually irritated and agitated Kyou, both Tomoya and Ichijo had started to get along with Kyou. Tomoya more so than Ichijo, but still better nonetheless.

Lunch period had begun and Kyou had moved back to the trio of troublemakers.

"You guys are coming to lunch with Ryou and I again today aren't you?" Kyou asked in a half demanding half sweet voice.

"Why should we eat lunch with you?" Sunohara questioned.

"Who invited you?" She retorted

"What's that suppose to mean you–– " Sunohara being stopped by a rather hard slap on the back of the head slamming his face on the desk delivered from Tomoya.

"I guess we could," Tomoya responded

"As long as you brought bentos for us," Ichijo finished

"Yeah, yeah, now come on Ryou is waiting for us!" Kyou said as she grabbed both of them by the collar and rushed out the doors.

Sitting down on a sheet spread out in the courtyard joining the waiting Ryou. It was a hot day out and the food was ready and spread out on the sheet with four sets of chop sticks ready for use. Sitting down they said the tradition phrase and began to eat.

"Hey Ichijo, I don't think I've ever asked but what's your story?" Kyou asked.

"My story? What do you mean?" Ichijo responded with a quizzical look on his face.

"Your history and how you got here. Like what's happened up till this point," She finished gulping down her piece of egg omelet that she had been chewing.

"Oh, well its a long one and I'm sure you don't want to hear it," Ichijo said.

"I'm curious though you have a lot of mystery to you," She continued.

"I'm curious too, what's your story man? I've known you for over a year now and I still don't know," Tomoya interjected.

"Well if you guys must know then alright. I should start from the beginning. My mother died after giving birth to me, so I don't even know what she looked like and my father was torn over it so he only did what he could to do in order to take care of me. That is, until he was killed in a car accident three years back. My uncle treated me as his own son after that and followed the wishes of my father and started to arrange for me to get into a well-known high school. My grades weren't always the highest in middle school but they weren't too bad. They were enough to get accepted in this school. But I became rebellious after my father had died which had almost cost me admission to this school. Now I live alone because my uncle and I no longer see eye to eye. The only thing that I have now to remember of my father is the guitar skills he passed down to me over the past 7 years. And so that's pretty much how I've gotten here. I'm strong enough to survive and that's all that counts," He finished.

"Wow, I never would have guessed," Tomoya said.

"Yeah you always seem so happy and carefree all the time," Kyou added.

"You seem like a very nice person though Fujihiro-san" Ryou finally began to speak.

"Well I appreciate it Fujibayashi-san, but I'm a pretty big trouble maker so don't waste your thoughts on me," Ichijo said looking to Ryou.

"I'm sure you're a better person than you let yourself on to be Fujihiro-san" Ryou responded

"Yeah right! Always coming in late, getting terrible grades and skipping classes sounds like a real winner to me," Kyou sarcastically.

"Onee-chan that's rude!" Ryou scolded

"I'm just telling the truth," Kyou pouted.

"Thanks for the food," Ichijo clapped his hands together in thanks and stood up.

"Eating and running huh? Make sure you show up to class," Kyou said pointing her chopsticks to him.

"Yeah Yeah, I hear ya Class Rep. See you in a bit," he said lazily waving.

He entered the halls to conceal his true intent on skipping the afternoon classes. Walking to the entrance of the school and leaving without another thought and walked home.

Back at the school Tomoya continued his conversations with the twin sisters until it was time to resume classes. Peaceful times continued for the rest of the school year. A bond forming between Tomoya, Ichijo, Kyou, Ryou and Sunohara be it positive or negative it was a bond nonetheless.

Nine months later...

The first day of the last year that they would be attending had finally come. Ichijo got up in his usual fashion and began walking to school. Approaching the ever dreaded hill he saw none other than Tomoya in the distance. As he was about to shout out to him he saw another figure, and unfamiliar female figure standing near Tomoya and it appeared the two were talking. He overheard the conversation and decided to remain quiet.

"Do you like this school?" The girl asked.

Tomoya looked to the girl.

"I really, really love it, but nothing can stay unchanged," The girl continued.

She didn't seem to be talking to Tomoya directly, more like she was talking to someone in her heart.

"Fun things... Happy things... They can't all possibly stay unchanged. Even so, can you keep on loving this place?" She once again continued.

"Just find them," Tomoya said.

Looking startled the girl looked to Tomoya as though she had not noticed that he was standing there and locked eyes with him.

"Just find new fun and happy things," He continued. After a short pause he finished what he was saying. "C'mon, let's get going," He finished and began walking and soon after she had started to follow.

"'Atta boy, Okazaki," Ichijo quietly whispered to no one in particular.

To be Continued...

A/N: Something to note is that this story is actually almost three years old. I'm finally going to do this and I'm going to do it right. Bear with me on the grammatical issues. I will be writing these chapters up at a fairly accelerated pace. As always, let me know your first impressions in the reviews area and don't be afraid to read the second chapter when it is posted even if you didn't really like the first one. Thanks for reading and I'll update ASAP I'm working on the next chapter as I bore you with these Author Notes. Expect it soon!


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

**Please read this before you read the story!**

THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER, it may get boring in some parts but it's all important to the storyline there's a little less comedy in this chapter so the next chapter will have quite a bit more. Stick with it please its greatly appreciated!

For the sake of readers who either haven't seen the anime and/or played the visual novel, I transcribed A LOT of what the actual Dialogue is from the anime and Novel. It's just a warning for those of you who have seen/played the CLANNAD anime and visual novel. **Once again, please view disclaimer information on the FIRST chapter for information on that please.**It may seem like Ichijo is a shadow of Tomoya but I guarantee you that he is not. I have many plans for the future chapters so just hang in there!

Chapter Two:

New Friends

Its the end of the first day and Ichijo was walking out of the main entrance to the school when he saw Tomoya.

"Oi, Okazaki! Where are you headed off to today?" He shouted to the blue haired delinquent.

"Oh, hey Fujihiro. I was just getting ready to go off to bug Sunohara, you wanna come along?" Tomoya responded turning to Ichijo

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do. Let's go."

Hearing a loud ruckus in the dormitory Ichijo and Tomoya looked at each other and walked in the doors. Turning the corner and coming to a scene with Sunohara being held up by the rear belt loop of his pants.

"Is this your doing Fujihiro?" Tomoya asked turning to him.

"I didn't do it this time," Ichijo defended himself, while raising a hand in denial.

"Hey guys come on and help me out here!" Sunohara pleaded still hanging.

"Eh, I'll get infected with your idiocy, so no," Okazaki said, raising his hand.

"Yeah, I'm with him on this one," Ichijo added.

"You guys are heartless!" Sunohara whined.

The rugby player that had been holding Sunohara up threw him down to the end of the line, where, after hitting the floor, the first rugby player kicked him in the face while three others who did the same. Next, was the one at the end who picked up Sunohara and literally punted him to the front of the line again. He was caught by the leader then passed backwards three or four times before the last in line once again grabbed him and slammed him to the floor. The whole time Tomoya and Ichijo were trying hard not to laugh. The scene was then broken up by a female voice yelling loudly at them.

"Stop that right now!" The owner of the voice sprinted down the hallway with a spatula in her hand. "Break it up already!" She spun the spatula at an alarming speed, continuing the charge.

Noticing who it was, the rugby players began to panic and started running to the entrance.

"For crying out loud!" The blue haired woman complained. "I'm the one who has to deal with the complaints from the neighbors!"

"Dorm mother sounds like a tough job," Tomoya said.

"Yeah not a type of job I'd wanna have to do," Ichijo added.

"Misae-san, please come save me earlier," Sunohara whined as he clung to Misae's leg.

"You're the one at fault aren't you? Why don't you learn your lesson?" She asked, lazily kicking him off.

"Because he's an idiot," Tomoya added.

"She has a point, though, Sunohara," Ichijo interjected.

"Yeah, I hear you," Sunohara weakly responded.

The trio then proceeded to Sunohara's room. It was a messy room with clothes strewn everywhere and a couple of dumbbells laying on the floor. A shelf case sat next to an old looking television. In the middle of the room, right next to an unmade bed was a kotatsu. There were books and magazines spread out all over the top of the kotatsu.

"Damn that rugby club," Sunohara moaned to himself.

"They'll never hear you if you mumble" Tomoya said.

"Yeah, Show him an example of how you're supposed to do it!" Ichijo egged Tomoya on.

"Okay, DAMN THAT RUGBY CLUB!" Tomoya shouted.

"YEAH WHAT A BUNCH OF LOSERS!" Ichijo added to the flame.

"WHO JUST SAID THAT?" Shouted one of the rugby players while hitting the wall hard enough to knock the clock off the wall causing it to fall on to Ichijo's head.

"Ouch..." Ichijo said rubbing his head.

Freaked out, Sunohara rushed to the side of the kotatsu that Ichijo and Tomoya were on and put them in a half head lock.

"Are you guys trying to get me killed?" Sunohara said.

"Dude, stop being a wimp," Ichijo responded to the half headlock while grabbing at Sunohara's wrist.

"Yeah, be a man and stand up for yourself!" Okazaki added.

"I wouldn't back out if it were one-on-one! ...But there's too many of them around to handle," Sunohara pulled his arms off the other two's necks. "Just you guys watch! I'll get them back in full when graduation time comes," Sunohara finished, a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it," Ichijo Snorted which Sunohara only glared for a brief second to before returning his gaze to Tomoya.

"When that time comes guys, I trust you to watch my back," Sunohara finished with a thumbs up.

"Lucky! We'll stab you well!" Tomoya responded with a thumbs up as well as a nod from Ichijo.

"Hey! Don't come after me! Get them!" Sunohara responded.

"Why should we?" Ichijo questioned.

"Yeah, we're on the rugby team's side," Tomoya responded already turned away from the frantic blonde.

"Since when?!" Sunohara responded with the question.

With Sunohara's voice being so loud, it had apparently disturbed one of the rugby players next door prompting them to shout and once again hit the wall prompting Sunohara to do a gravity defying jump backwards to the opposite side of the kotatsu.

"Let's give them a kick back shall we?" Booth Ichijo and Tomoya said in unison.

To which Sunohara only responded with a scream. After the commotion settled down conversation took place.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back I gotta use the wash room," Sunohara said as he walked out of the room.

"Hey Okazaki, You wanna do something fun?" Ichijo asked.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Tomoya responded.

"See that tape player over there? I bet that's what the rugby players were complaining about, let's record something on that tape over that horrible music," Ichijo said moving over to the tape player.

"Messing with Sunohara, huh? I think I can do that, what should we record?" Tomoya asked.

"Eh, let's do a rap for him. I'm not much for the stuff myself but think of the look on his face when he hears our voices on the tape! He plays it every morning, so we'll find out tomorrow," Ichijo chuckled.

"Okay, let's do this then," Tomoya was already next to Ichijo ready for it eager to mess with Sunohara.

After clicking the record button, the beat began playing and the two started their 'magic'.

"Yo yo, this is O-ka-za-ki!" Tomoya started.

"And his pal I-chi-jo," Ichijo added.

After saying their first line, the two looked at each other after a few seconds of saying nothing and both made a bored look on their face. Without trading words, the two understood each other's motives, stood up, began to get ready and walk out without a word, and walked their separate ways home.

The next day...

Ichijo was once again late as he reached for the door he heard a clatter of what sounded like cards hitting the floor. Upon opening the door he sees Ryou, the current class Representative of class 3-D was looking to the ground and Tomoya was looking to the ground in the same spot.

"Okazaki-kun you'll be late tomorrow," the slender young girl said causing Tomoya to fall out of his chair and quickly stand back up.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" Tomoya questioned with an partially angry tone.

"I-it's not that!" she whined.

"Yeah let her finish Okazaki," Ichijo added walking up to the two.

"Tomorrow you'll be late because you'll have a romantic meeting with a kind girl. You'll forget about the time and therefore be late," She finished.

"How can you tell that from playing cards?" Tomoya responded obviously not amused.

"HEY YOU GUYS! Don't be picking on my little sister!" Shouted Kyou, threw two rather large dictionaries at Ichijo and Tomoya, who both barely dodged the flying books, which both curved and hit a tree sending birds flying.

"Kyou," Tomoya said in a deadpan voice.

"You guys have a lot of nerve to pick on my sister!" Kyou said stomping forward and grabbing both Ichijo and Tomoya by the tie and holding them up so their feet were barely touching the ground.

"Hey! We were only talking to her! Besides that I just barely got here!" Ichijo defended.

"It's true, Onee-chan. They weren't picking on me or anything," She said in defense of the two.

She gave them a suspicious look before releasing them.

"Alright" She said and looks to the floor noticing the pile of cards.

"I still find it hard to believe that you're that strong Kyou," Ichijo said.

"You had Ryou read your fortune?" Kyou asked.

"I didn't it was just him," Ichijo said pointing to Tomoya.

"Yeah, apparently I'm going to have a romantic meeting with a kind girl tomorrow," Tomoya responded.

Kyou grinned at Tomoya placing her hand on her chin in a curious and devilish grin.

"Well good luck with that one!" Kyou said in a playful tone as she turns around and walks out with an awkward sounding laugh though it was a joyful one.

The three exchanged confused looks briefly and cleaned up the card mess as the bell began to ring. Sunohara finally shows up at the beginning of third period, slams his books down on his desk, and glares at Tomoya and Ichijo.

"What?" Ichijo questioned with a confused look.

"Oh nothing it's just that a couple of _someones_ ruined my favorite tape. I went to click play on it and all I heard were two voices and then silence the rest of the tape. You two wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" He asked.

"Nope" Tomoya responded without a moment's hesitation.

"Not a thing," Ichijo added not allowing any pause between his statement and Tomoya's as he smiled innocently.

"Bull! I heard your voices!" Sunohara now pointing at them sounded irritated.

"I still say it wasn't us," Ichijo once again responded as Tomoya nodded in agreement.

"You guys even said your names at the beginning of the tape," Sunohara groaned in a low accusing voice.

The subject was dropped quickly when the bell rang for the start of the class period.

It was finally lunchtime and the three had set out to buy bread from the school store for lunch. After getting the bread, Tomoya separated from the other two after looking out the window. It wasn't long after that Ichijo and Sunohara finished their lunch in the classroom.

"Hey where did Okazaki run off to?" Ichijo asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you look for him if you're concerned," Sunohara jested.

Without hesitation or even listening to Sunohara speak, Ichijo was already gone in the blink of an eye. After a short time, Ichijo finally found Tomoya out in the courtyard next to that girl that he was talking to two days ago. Walking quietly up behind the two, he listened in on the conversation.

"If you always look sad you'll never make any friends. Smile and wave your hand. Come on, with a big smile," He said after pointing out two female students on the roof.

Looking back as though she were stunned, she turned back around and attempted to wave but as she started to wave the two girls had already turned around and started to walk away.

"I guess they didn't notice," Tomoya said in a slightly disappointed voice.

"I don't have much presence in class either," the frail looking girl said.

In the distance, the sound of a motor could be heard causing students to begin to flood over to the source of the noise.

"Oi, Okazaki, I hate to interrupt but let's go check out that sound," Ichijo finally said.

Snapping around after being caught off guard, and not knowing how long Ichijo had been standing there he nodded.

"Come on," He gestured the girl to follow along. Obeying she stood up and followed.

Coming up to the fields Sunohara is already sitting on the side watching the two bikes wheel around in circles.

"Wow! So cool! They're wheeling around!" Sunohara yells excitedly.

"Sunohara, what's going on here?" Tomoya said after having climbed on Sunohara's shoulders without anyone but the girl from the courtyard noticing.

"I think they're here for a fight. Guys from another school are here on their bikes," Sunohara said with anticipation in his voice.

After looking up, Sunohara finally noticed that Tomoya was actually sitting on his shoulders.

"Hey what are you doing on my shoulders?" Sunohara asked beginning to spaz out.

A cry from various girls around caught the attention of the three. As they looked over they noticed a girl walking out, she was slender with long silver hair.

"Is she going to lecture them?" Sunohara asked eagerly.

Skidding to a halt in front of the girl the bikers stop. The girl continues to walk forward without yielding. Finally stopping a good 20-25 feet away and begins to lecture them. Though her words could not be heard, you could tell she was really hitting on their nerves. Noticing the annoyance of the bikers Tomoya and Ichijo both take off their jackets and Ichijo starts cracking his knuckles.

"You guys are going out to help?" Sunohara asked.

"I can't just sit and watch," Tomoya said in response to the obviously rhetorical question.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna let it be a three on one fight you know," Ichijo said in a level voice.

"You don't have to worry about Tomoyo-san," a random girl from the crowd said.

"Tomoyo?" Both Tomoya and Ichijo say in unison.

"You don't know her? She transferred in as a junior this spring. Tomoyo Sakagami-san" The girl continued excitedly.

"She's really strong, you might just get in her way if you guys go out there now," A different girl in the group added.

Tomoyo finally started to speak louder so she could be heard, as though to make a point to the students watching and the bikers in front of her.

"I don't want to cause an unnecessary disturbance. Get lost before you get hurt. If you do, I'll let you all go," She said to the bikers. "You don't want to deliberately ask for pain do you?"

"Don't screw with us!" The lead Biker said he said as he revved his bike and took off after Tomoyo.

Both bikes were full in full motion. One of the bikers had a frying pan and he was dragging it on the ground during the approach.

With a sigh Tomoyo jumped up and kicked the lead biker in the face knocking him clean off his bike which then flipped from the force, after landing solidly Tomoyo began to unleash a flurry of kicks to the man who was swinging his frying pan at her dealing damage to both the rider and the biker with every kick causing the second biker and his bike to fly up in pieces, while waiting for them to hit the ground Tomoyo stood up and straightened her hair by flipping it back into proper position.

Though most of the crowd only saw a fraction of the scene, Ichijo and Tomoya both saw the full thing.

"So cool!" The girls from the group next to the trio began to rejoice in happiness.

"What is she?" Sunohara asked incredulously.

"I'm curious too," Ichijo said with a stern face.

Later back in the courtyard...

"So she's a transfer student..," The frail girl trailed off.

"She's in a similar situation as you, and yet she's so popular. So everything depends on the individual," Tomoya lectured the girl.

"Yeah, but I don't think you should do something reckless like that though to get popular," Ichijo added.

"Maybe you're right," The girl responded looking slightly down.

"Well we'll be going now," Tomoya announced to the girl.

"Ah, yes. Thank you very much," She thanked the two but mainly Tomoya.

"I'm Tomoya Okazaki from class D," Tomoya finally introduced himself.

"And I'm Ichijo Fujihiro," Ichijo also introduced himself.

"I'm Nagisa Furukawa from class B," She introduced herself.

"Nice to make your acquaintance," Tomoya responded.

_'Wow, he does have some manners.'_Ichijo thought to himself.

"Yeah nice to meet you," Ichijo added his salutations.

"Nice to make your acquaintance as well, Okazaki-san Fujihiro-san," The girl smiled in response.

Back in class...

"Hey, guys," Sunohara whispered while throwing small wads of torn paper at both Tomoya and Ichijo who were both deep in thought paying absolutely no attention to the teacher's lecture.

"Come with me later," He finished still whispering.

After the end of the class period, the three began to walk towards the 2nd year classes.

"What's this all about Sunohara?" Ichijo, who sounded quite obviously annoyed, asked.

"You'll see, just wait," Sunohara responded.

Arriving at the classroom, they were destined for, Sunohara asked a girl from the class to bring someone out. A few moments later the sliver haired beauty, Tomoyo came out.

"What do you want? I'm kinda busy right now," She bluntly asked.

"I'm confronting you about that little show earlier, I think it was a set up," Sunohara said in an accusing tone.

"A set up?" Tomoyo looked puzzled.

"Yeah, there's no way a girl can beat up guys," Sunohara said smugly.

"Man, you gotta be kidding Sunohara? Is that what this is all about?" Ichijo more irritated than before asked making it known he did not want anything to do with this.

Tomoya was looking just as irritated with the situation as Ichijo was but was looking in a different direction to throw any questions or comments off him that Sunohara might throw at him.

"You paid them or something, asking them to lose, right?" Sunohara continues while looking back to Tomoyo.

"If it's not money, would it be the _other_ something? Girls are lucky, since stupid guys will listen to that," Sunohara said keeping with his smug tone and expression.

Some girls in the background began asking who the trio were and like a wildfire the rumor of the three being a gang from the senior class began. As Tomoyo over heard this, she glared at Ichijo and Sunohara, mainly because they were the only ones looking at Tomoyo at the time. Unfortunately, Tomoya noticed the glare, looked her dead in the eye, and took a step back at the same time that Ichijo did.

"Rejoice. I was thinking I wouldn't hurt those in the same school, but I will make an exception and specially fight you," She said in a threatening yet calm voice

"You're so cute acting tough. I bet your knees are shaking," Sunohara said in an insulting voice.

"Uh, no thanks. I try not to fight any more if I can help it," Ichijo said while taking a step to the side.

"Yeah count me out too," Tomoya adds.

"That's fine. I want this to be as close to a fair fight as possible," Sunohara continues keeping the tone that he has.

"I would like to make this self defense," She Clearly stated.

"Would you two be my witnesses?" She asked.

"Sure" Tomoya and Ichijo say once again in unison.

"Come at me then," She finished gesturing Sunohara to begin his assault.

"Don't be so full of yourself," Sunohara smugly said as he scratches his nose trying to look cool.

"Ready yourself, woman!" Sunohara begins his charge yelling.

At this point Tomoya remembered a tale of a strong beautiful girl in the city who went around beating up people who caused trouble for the ordinary folk.

Unfortunately, he remembered this a little too late as Sunohara receives a rather painful looking kick to the face, which sends him flying back.

"Tell me before I start the fight," Sunohara said weakly.

"Please don't stop by again," She said while turning to go back into the class.

Later...

Tomoya remembered where the liberal arts wing of the school was and remembered that Nagisa would be there checking on the theater club as he crested the corner Tomoya saw Nagisa standing in front of the door of the theater club and notices she said something.

"Hamburger?" Tomoya said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Excuse me," Nagisa said as she opens the door and puts on a shocked and puzzled face.

Realizing something is wrong Tomoya runs up next to Nagisa and looks in seeing an empty room with nothing but boxes in it. He then places a hand on Nagisa's head.

"Okazaki-san. I didn't know you were there," She said have shocked and still puzzled from the hand on her head.

"Yeah," Tomoya said blankly.

"What is this hand for?" She asked while attempting to look up at his hand still resting on her head.

"No real reason," He said in response.

Apparently, he had forgotten that the theater club had shut down in March.

Later outside on one of the patches of grass Tomoya was laying down and Nagisa had been staring idly at the ground for some time now.

"I heard the number of members was small to begin with," Nagisa said in a down and disappointed tone.

"But they're only closed, once conditions are met..," Tomoya started.

"It can start up again," Ichijo finished Tomoya's sentence.

"Fujihiro-san," Nagisa perked up a little bit, noticing there was someone new in the conversation but then resumed her gloomy look.

"Yo. Sorry to just cut in, but I overheard your conversation," Ichijo added.

"Its fine. But do you really think it can be brought back?" Nagisa asked.

"So why don't you give it a try? I'll help you too," Tomoya asked sounding optimistic.

"Okazaki-san, why are you being so kind to me even though we've just met?" Nagisa asked looking to Tomoya.

"Why? I wonder why too," Tomoya said to which Nagisa only gives a big smile.

"Good luck to you guys then," Ichijo said with a wave as he starts to walk off.

"Thank you Fujihiro-san," Nagisa said with a bow and a small smile.

Ichijo doesn't bother turning around and lazily waves in response.

Later that night...

Tomoya after walking around and burning time off until the sunset found himself walking towards a bakery that Nagisa had said her parents own.

"Hello," Tomoya said while walking in noticing there's no one around.

After walking in a bit farther Tomoya stops at some of the bread on display and looks down at it. As he continues to look at it, a feminine voice speaks out.

"That's this week's new release," Said the voice.

Looking up at the source of the voice is a woman who looks strikingly like Nagisa.

_'Furukawa's older sister? Or Mother?'_ He thought to himself.

"Please try one if you'd like," she said in a heavenly voice.

"You don't have to worry about paying, since it's a leftover," She continued with a smile while slightly tilting her head.

"The concept for that is 'soothing'" She finished.

"Soothing...Then I'll take the offer," Tomoya said as he bites into the bread.

"There's a rice cracker inside, its rice cracker bread," She said cheerfully.

"The naming sense is amazing, but your sense for making bread is amazing too," He said in an almost sarcastic tone.

"You think so too?" she asked then proceeding to step down from the step, she was on.

"It's a victory from an idea!" She said. After a short pause, "Um, is there a problem?" She asked noticing the look on his face.

"You want to hear it? Frankly, this bread is a failure," He said in a more blunt than usual tone.

"It wasn't good?" She said still shocked from what Tomoya said.

"There's a problem with the taste, but first of all, it's too difficult to eat. It's natural that you get leftovers," He finished.

The woman starts to get teary-eyed and begins to sob.

"So my bread was... It was natural there would be leftovers?" She shouts as she runs out the door crying.

"Man I hope the father is more sane," He said as he goes to take another bite.

Much to his dismay, he feels a light kick to his rear and hears a rather manly voice.

"Oi!" Said the manly voice.

Turning around Tomoya sees the man who looks extremely pissed off and thinks to himself. '_Man, this sucks.'_

"You said what you're not supposed to say!" The man said holding a baseball bat standing tall above Tomoya. "You should have kept eating and said its good!" The man pointed the bat at Tomoya's chest.

Continuing with his speech that he seemed obligated to give, and finishing the lecture holding the top of Tomoya's head and pressing the baseball bat into his chin, the man finally stops and realizes that Tomoya is wearing the same uniform as 'his daughter' he eases up a little bit.

"Hey you're wearing the same uniform as my daughter, don't tell me you're one of Nagisa's friends," The man finished his sentence sounding disappointed.

After the misunderstanding cleared up Tomoya was invited up into the living area of the bakery.

"So why didn't you say so earlier, idiot?" the loud man said

"I'm sorry I presented myself so shamefully in front of my daughter's friend," The woman said with a apologetic bow.

"Don't worry about it Sanae. He looks dumb, so I bet he forgot about it already!" The man said cheerfully while rubbing Tomoya's head.

"You shouldn't say something like that to our guest," Sanae corrects the man.

"Oh well, at least Nagisa brought home a friend just after the new semester started," The large man rejoiced.

"Yes, it's great Akio-san! And a boy even too!" Sanae also rejoiced

"Wait, what? A boy?" Akio said narrowing his gaze on Tomoya as though something had finally clicked in his brain.

After friendly conversations, introductions, and dinner it was finally time for Tomoya to leave. Standing in the street Tomoya and Nagisa get ready to part ways, but not before a conversation.

"So there are families like that. You guys get along so well," Tomoya said to Nagisa.

"You think so?" She questions as Tomoya begins to walk down the street.

Before going home Tomoya decides to make a stop by a place that he normally doesn't stop at very often, Fujihiro's apartment. He knocks on the door and wait a couple minutes before Ichijo comes to the door.

"Oh hey Okazaki, what brings you to this part of town?" Ichijo asked.

"Oh I was in the area so I thought I'd drop by, is it alright if I come in?" Tomoya asked.

"Yeah, sure come on in," Ichijo responded.

Walking into the dimly lit apartment Tomoya looks around. After all, he hadn't been here in just about eight months, when he came over during summer vacation. It was very neat and well organized. With the amount of books around, one would almost wonder if it was a library. Hanging on the walls were five guitars and a violin, each one shining with a brilliant luster to them that made it obvious they were well taken care of. It was a small apartment, but one that a person could live in as long as they were by themselves.

"Wow, you have so many books," Tomoya said with an impressed tone.

"Well Okazaki, I'm not stupid and I like to read so if I have any hope of passing with all the goofing off I do in school I have to fill the grade gap somehow," Ichijo responded.

Its true Ichijo wasn't exactly the dumbest person in the school but his grades weren't something to be proud of. Just barely below average. Looking to the north wall where some pictures hung there were three medals: two silver and one gold.

"Hey what did you say those medals were from again?" Tomoya asked.

"Wow, I've told you seven times now, my father put me through martial arts when I was younger and I participated in tournaments. But that was a long time ago I don't know if I could still compete," Ichijo finished.

"Oh yeah, sorry. So, what have you been doing tonight," Tomoya asked.

"Mostly just reading. Tea?" Ichijo offered a cup of steaming tea.

"Oh, thank you," Tomoya thanked him for the tea.

"So where did just come from. You smell like a bakery," Ichijo said with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh... Somewhere. Don't worry about it. Thanks for the tea, but I've gotta get going," Tomoya said getting ready to rush out the door.

"Alright, stop by any time, dude. And I'll see you tomorrow," Ichijo yielded giving up on finding out where Tomoya had been earlier.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Tomoya waved before disappearing for the night.

Laying down in his bed Ichijo thinks and ponders about the day's events and begins to laugh, remembering Sunohara getting his face stomped. Laying there for a while he finally drifts off to sleep.

Continued in the next chapter.

A/N: So if you made it down this far without skipping everything I only have one thing to say. THANK YOU. No seriously, this is honestly the most boring chapter of the story because of the huge introductions I'm going to be abbreviating them from now on. I also wanted to get 5000 words into this one. It gets hard after 3000 so I appreciate you reading it! I'm still learning with this fanfiction stuff so please. There are going to be plot deviations next time! (I only know this because I've started to write chapter 3 already.)

Shadic The Hedgehog: And I'll be beta-ing for him, so blame me if anything's wrong.


End file.
